


“Bit rude to have a cape on, innit?”

by LexWithAnX



Series: Ranboo or Tommy Centric Fics!! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Domestic Fluff, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), For Once!, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, capes, those are tags you don’t see everyday :P, tommyinnit is having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX
Summary: based on the one line in one of tommy’s most recent streams where tommy says “bit rude, isn’t it, to have a cape on?”TL;DR - sam wears a cape :)))
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Ranboo or Tommy Centric Fics!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 287





	“Bit rude to have a cape on, innit?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hyperfocus on shit that doesn’t matter club :P
> 
> we have meetings on wednesdays, but i prolly wont show up

Fire licks at brick of the fireplace like it’s the best thing it’s ever tasted. Tommy’s bright blue eyes glint with warm, golden hues as he looks over the rising and dying out flames before him.

Mama and Tubbo sit on either side of him, Ranboo sitting on Tubbo’s other side. All three of them are content to listen to the soft crackling of the fire as they lean on and against each other.

Some familiar but long forgotten memory of a family that Tommy used to be apart of dances in his mind. But he takes one look at his mom and brothers on either side of him and all the memories of what once was all float away. 

He relaxes further into the couch, and further into the warmth his family provides. Not that the fire is cold, or too far away, of course, but if Tommy was freezing to death he’d still chose to be warmed by his family’s embraces than fire.

It makes his heart swell to think that, if given the same choice, he’s pretty sure his family would all chose the same. 

Giving the rest of them a quick look over again, if only to quell the small paranoia in back of his head screaming that they’re gone, despite Tommy feeling them against him. Looking at them again, all warm and cuddled up and _safe_ makes him feel fuzzy, but in a good way- not the same way his head got fuzzy when he first escaped Dream. 

He puffs out his lips into a pout. “What’s wrong, Toms?” Mama asks, looking at him with concern. 

Unknowingly, Tommy leans more into her. “Papa’s still not here.” He mumbles. Both Puffy and Sam had taken the titles with honor, beaming whenever Tommy referred to them as such. Tubbo and Ranboo, too, glowed with pride when Tommy said ‘brothers’. All of them were ecstatic with the progress Tommy was making in trusting others again. 

Puffy cards her fingers through his hair, scratching gently at his gray ears, which twitch at the comforting feeling. “It’s okay, Toms. Sam’s probably just finishing up a project.” Tubbo is quick to reassure.

Tommy, at first, whenever Sam was late, or any of them were late to coming home or didn’t show up, would panic. Immediately assuming the worst of every situation. Recently, he’d been doing better, but all of them knew how easily Tommy could work himself up. 

Tubbo’s words seem to work, if only a little. Tommy rubs his eyes tiredly. “He better get home soon, I don’t wanna miss him.” He says, words verging on a whine. Puffy inwardly coos at the boy. 

“Don’t worry, Toms, I’m home.” Sam says, having heard the boy, heart melting at the boy’s words. Tommy is quick to jump up, and run to his papa.

“Papa!” Tommy yells, laughing loudly as Sam picks him up and hugs him tightly. Tubbo and Ranboo are quick to follow after the younger boy, and Sam, muscled and built well enough, picks them all up and gives a hearty laugh as he hugs his sons.

Puffy watches the scene with domestic eyes, feeling warm as Sam presses a kiss to each of the boy’s heads. “Where were you!” Tommy says when Sam sets them down, hands on his hips playfully. 

Soft giggles come from the boy’s older brothers. Ranboo’s eyes gleam with mirth, and Tubbo’s face is ridden with glee. Sam sighs fondly, “I was working on a project, kiddo.” Sam explains, “Just needed to finish some things.” He says. Tommy seems satisfied by this answer, and just squeezes Sam again in another quick hug before walking back over to the couch and cuddling into Puffy’s lap again. 

The rest of the mismatched family all also pile onto the couch, and it’s comfortably tight. “Bit rude to wear a cape, innit? Give me warmth!” Tommy says, laughing lightly as he makes grabby hands at the cape, tugging lightly at it as to not choke the creeper hybrid. 

Sam gives him an ‘unamused’ face (even though they can all see the overwhelming fondness in his face), and unclasps his cape, draping it over all five of them. Tubbo gives a soft ‘baa’ that sounds like a coo, and cuddles deeply into Sam. Tubbo’s noises trigger Ranboo’s, who chirps happily as his eyes droop with sleepiness. 

The fire crackles softly in the background, soon mingling with the soft snores coming from Tubbo. Ranboo’s occasional clicking noises lulling Tommy into an even more sleepy side.

Puffy begins to card her fingers through his hair again, making Tommy’s eyes droop and his muscles relax. A low purr rumbles from his chest, and if he had been more aware, more awake, Tommy would’ve been embarrassed. But as it is, the purrs come from him in a show of his love, and Tommy buries himself in the comforting presence that is his family.

Sam gives a soft sigh. “You okay?” Puffy asks, tone going into the same ‘therapist’ tone she has when talking to the boys. 

Looking over at her, Sam gives her a gentle smile. “I love them so, so much.” He says, words full of love and adoration. Puffy relates to the words so much it almost hurts.

She nods, a smile of her own gracing her lips, “Me too.” Puffy lets out a breathless laugh, making sure to keep quiet. 

“I just- I want to protect them from every bad thing in the world, Sam,” She says, meeting the other man’s eyes. “I can’t help but fill with rage every time I think about what they’ve gone through. It hurts me so much to think of my boys in pain.” She confesses, the words coming out stumbling and rushed.

Sam takes only a moment to sort through her onslaught of words before he’s nodding, and grabbing her hand in his own bigger one. Their hands are both rough and calloused from years of life and work.

“I know how you feel, Puff. I just want to deck Dream in the face every time I have to go to the prison. Just seeing him and think of all he’s done makes me furious.” 

His words are dripping with underlying anger, and Puffy would be surprised by the normally calm and friendly man’s change in attitude if she didn’t feel the exact same way. She squeezes his hand in comfort, and let her eyes rest. 

There will be a day where her boys are okay, and there will be a day when Puffy will be able to sucker punch every adult on this god forsaken server who has hurt her sons. She knows Sam feels the same way, and she lets the comforting thoughts lull her into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ***PUFFY AND SAM ARE NOT BEING SHIPPED IN THIS!!! just wanted y’all to know :DD


End file.
